


Welcome

by Q111



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sex Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q111/pseuds/Q111
Summary: Qui-Gon is a customer in a sex toy shop opened by Obi-Wan.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woailafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woailafang/gifts).
  * A translation of [欢迎光临](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605142) by [woailafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woailafang/pseuds/woailafang). 



> woailafang’s fics are always so amazing. I had a really fun time translating it.  
> Thanks so much to my amazing friends acciopudding, 蓝树 and 挖掘机 for betaing.

The weather was hot.

Obi-Wan Kenobi's heart was chilled.

No, it wasn't because the temperature setting of the shop's air conditioning was too low. He stared numbly at the glass door, which hadn't been pushed by anyone in two whole days.

What a sith-damned idea to open a sex toy shop in the middle of nowhere, selling toys to barely pay off his student loans every month. Now his shop was one step away from closing down, he himself along with it.

Obi-Wan laid down on the counter for a rest, staring at the little floor mat outside the door -- an orange, brand-new mat with a blooming sunflower print on it and a moderate-sized word -- "Welcome".

That was the code for an appointment he made with someone online. His client would know it was the right place when they recognized the mat. The goods were ready, and it was up to the client to pay the just price.

A pair of shoes walked right into Obi-Wan's sight, paused in front of the mat before stepping on it, and then went through the glass door.

Obi-Wan sat up straight with a start, looking up from those well-styled shoes. His gaze crept up from the straight seams of the client's suit pants to the long legs, the narrow waist and the broad shoulders, then to the strong nose, the blue eyes, the few hints of gray between thick brown hair, and the curve on those lips. Obi-Wan gasped. _He's gorgeous!_

_No. Wait. He's a customer._

Just a moment of loss in his fantasies, the visitor has already been standing in front of the counter, nodding at him as a greeting. "I think I have an appointment." The man lowered his head slightly so that his eyes could meet Obi-Wan's, "Are you 'obi_123kisskiss'? "

"...Yes, yes." Obi-Wan stammered. The man in the suit didn't look like someone who needed to buy _that_ thing by any means. He only needed to raise his eyebrows and a whole bunch of people would climb him like a tree. _But you can never judge people by their appearances; what if they have wild fetishes..._ Obi-Wan pushed away the thoughts in his head. Business always comes first, and his bank account was already suffering from the loan. "Are you 'jinnabc'? "

"In the flesh." The other man showed him his message. "So, goods ready?"

_He has a beautiful voice._ Obi-Wan thought dizzily. _Please don't smile at me like that, or I'll pack so many strange gifts for you until I don't have a penny left._

The visitor cleared his throat and Obi-Wan realized he had been staring at the other man for eternity. With a quick pout as a disguise, he rummaged under the counter and brought out a long box wrapped in shiny gift package paper.

"Here it is." He patted the box, "First off, $500, not a penny cheaper. It is out of production."

Obi-Wan tore off the gift package paper with an exaggerated clatter. Inside the clear plastic box was a huge, light green silicone dildo proudly in display, alongside a picture of a naked muscular man with a series of provocative text: molding based on real person, graceful curves, delicate textures, a tip designed to enhance all the glorious sensation you will feel...

Without going into details, the amazing dildo alone would beat all the advertising. It was huge and perfectly-shaped; every inch of the veins on it was incredibly well-placed. The designer must have been blessed by God when making this baby, and Obi-Wan loved the toy so much that he wanted to marry it.

"I can gift you massage oil of the same brand and a box of luminous condoms in size XXL." _A special treat for this handsome customer._

"Ten times the original price?" His guest, however, didn't quite buy it. The man looked at him with a seeming smile. "That's more than I expected."

"King Kong is incomparable!" Obi-Wan hurriedly defended himself. If it wasn't a matter of life and death, he wouldn't have been willing to give up his collections. "No one in the market has unopened product except me. And you don't want to get second-hand junk, do you? It's also a green limited edition!"

"King Kong?" The customer looked at the dildo and then at him, holding back a chuckle.

Obi-Wan's face reddened. He accidentally blurted out the nickname he gave the dildo on the spur of the moment. "...I've used it and it's phenomenal, a veritable King Kong."

_There's nothing to be ashamed of. We are both adults._ "If the manufacturer hadn't inexplicably banned selling it and recalled all stock, it would have been the star product in my store, maybe the bestseller for next thirty years. It is _that_ good." Obi-Wan pouted.

"I think that's because I had fought a lawsuit against the manufacturer for six months and I won." The client stared at him intently, his eyes watching Obi-Wan's cheeks redden, "Let's just say that one of my ex-girlfriends sold something she shouldn't have." He tapped his fingertips on the ad on the dildo package and said the meaningful words -- "molding based on real person."

Molding based on real person.

Obi-Wan didn't even realize he had his mouth open, his clever brain working in time to command his eyes to move down to a certain part of his client's body. He gulped.

_The handsome man in front of him has a real King Kong in his pants._

_This is God’s work._

"According to the information I got, the manufacturer has called back all the products that were sent to distributors and retail stores." Mr. King Kong picked up the box and examined the laser seal sticker. "It looks authentic. So, where did you get this?"

He pressed closer to the counter, hand hitting the countertop hard, invading Obi-Wan's personal space. Obi-Wan's heart raced, but kept his mouth tightly shut. There’s no way he’s going to answer that.

"I suggest you tell the truth." The other man straightened his back, his full stature giving off a huge amount of intimidation. "I am in the legal profession. I have patience for lawsuits. If you still want to open a shop, you better not to be accused of smuggling or stealing."

"I didn't..." realizing the subject was getting increasingly serious, Obi-Wan panicked a bit. The shop was the last thing he was counting on. "I have it for my own use!"  
The other man looked at him disapprovingly and Obi-Wan had to go on and explain. "I tried it as soon as it was released, I really did... I liked it so much that I bought myself fifteen boxes, so don't ask again!" Obi-Wan was so embarrassed that his head was getting lower and lower, "I wouldn't be willing to sell it if I could pay the loan. Please don't sue me sir, I don't have the money for a lawsuit."

"Don't worry, I'm not suing you." His customer was still reasonable and seemed a bit apologetic in his tone. "Here's the deal, you take a ride with me and return every product to the supplier today and I won't hold you responsible."

It sounded reasonable, and the compensation for the return would temporarily cover the loan. But there was a big problem with that for Obi-Wan, who couldn't help but begged, "Just... let me keep three, no, five boxes for my own use, okay? I promise not to sell it again. Sir, I can't sleep at night without it..."

His client coughed and looked away a little embarrassed. Obi-Wan then realized what he had said. It was so embarrassing for him to admit in front of his customer that he couldn't sleep without being fucked by “his cock” at night. He felt his ears flush red and tried to make it sound better. "I don't get the real one, so using the dildo is..."

"Send it all back to the manufacturer." Mr. King Kong stifled all his illusions with a poker face.

Obi-Wan's heart dropped to his stomach in an instant. He got no standingpoint to argue. Now, well, his precious gone, and he'd be alone in the foreseeable future. He wanted to cry, but was too embarrassed to shed tears in front of a stranger, not to mention the fact that the stranger was so good looking.

A card was handed to him, right under his nose.

Obi-Wan took it. It was a simply styled business card that smelt of exquisite sandalwood, with _Qui-Gon Jinn - Jedi Law Firm_ and the phone number of his office printed on the front, and a handwritten mobile phone number on the back, the ink still damp.

"What's your name?" Mr. King Kong, no, Mr. Jinn asked.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan answered honestly.

"About your sleeping problem." His client said meaningfully, "You can discuss it with me, if you want to." A warm hand touched the tip of Obi-Wan's ear that was red to the point of transparency. "I assure you, the _real_ one would be much better."


End file.
